1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors for plain end tubing, and more particularly, to a swivelable connector assembly for adjoining a plain end tube to another conduit.
2. Description of Related Art
In the automotive industry, as well as for many other industries, the need exist for low cost, reliable, and easy to assemble components. This need is especially apparent with respect to providing a connection between fluid carrying conduits such as fuel or refrigerant lines. In older connector assemblies, retention of a plain end hose to a fluid conveying conduit was accomplished by compressive means which did not allow for the rotation of the hose. For example, in the well known clamped and crimped ferrule connections which are often made to non-rotating nipples any twisting of the hose had to be accommodated by the hose in between the two end points of attachment. This problem resulted in the need for highly flexible tubing to handle the twisting force exerted upon the hose. It is desirable, however, to make connections using both highly flexible and moderately flexible hoses for different types of connections.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a swivelable connector assembly for providing a connection between a plain end hose and a tubular conduit.
In addition, it is an object of the present invention to provide a connector assembly which operates to both secure the plain end hose over the conduit and to position the sealing element within the hose.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a connector assembly wherein both highly flexible and moderately flexible hose can be utilized.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a swivelable hose connection wherein the hose is not permanently connected to the means of connection.
To achieve the foregoing objects, the present invention provides a swivelable connector assembly which generally comprises a plain end hose, an retainer, a rotating inner retainer, sealing means and a tubular conduit. The tubular conduit is adapted to convey fluid and is formed with an annular projection disposed a predetermined distance from the end of the conduit to be connected. The retainer is formed with an axial bore for receiving the plain end hose, inner and outer surfaces, and an outwardly projecting leading end to facilitate acceptance of the hose. The rotating inner retainer is provided with an axial bore for receiving the tubular conduit and an outer surface over which the hose is attached. Two incurved flanges are provided on the inner retainer which abut the outer surface of the conduit and allow for rotation of the connector assembly. The sealing means is disposed within the axial bore of the plain end hose and is located between the leading end of the rotating inner retainer and the annular projection of the tubular conduit.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiments which makes reference to the following set of drawings in which: